


Little Spoon

by ClumsyCapitolUnicorn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LITTLE SPOON!Marcus, Set straight after 3x16, Vera mentions because VERA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn/pseuds/ClumsyCapitolUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Marcus are back at Arkadia after the COL is destroyed. A Hurt and Comfort one shot, with a few background characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Spoon

The skaikru stepped through the already open gates to an empty and silent Arkadia. The place felt dead. The only sound was footsteps, hooves belonging to four horses, and the sound of an engine and wheels.

As soon as everyone had their free will back, they had all agreed they should get back home. The grounders had offered them horses as a thank you for bringing them back from the City of Light. They hadn’t gone with them. Polis needed them. The only grounders to go back with them, were Roan, Indra (both injured and in need of medical attention) ,and those who would be able to help ride the horses, for those of the skaikru who didn’t know how.

Jackson took the wounded (Clarke, Roan, Indra, Bryan and Miller) in the rover, while Abby was on the back of a horse with Nyko. Marcus had also taken a horse and was sat on the back with Emori.

Abby and Marcus spent the whole journey looking at each other, as their horses trotted side by side, behind the rover. Abby often asked him if his wounds were causing him pain. Marcus would tell her that he was ok. She would catch him staring at the rope marks on her neck and see his eyes water. Her throat hurt, but she didn’t mind the pain so much. It reminded her that she was herself again. That she was no longer under the control of an AI in a red dress.

Abby’s head went into doctor mode as she made her way inside the remaining of the ark, walking to the rover parked inside. Clarke sat on the floor near the back of the rover with Roan,while Miller held onto Bryan’s waist, giving him a comforting smile.

“Miller, you take Bryan to medical now, Jackson will meet you there,” Abby told him, getting a nod from him, before he helped Bryan limp off to medical.

Abby turned to Clarke. “I know you want to help your friends, but you’ve already saved their lives and your body has gone through a lot. Please, get some rest. There will be a bed you can use in medical. I’ll be with you later.”

Abby had expected her to tell her she was fine and that she didn’t need to go to medical, but instead, Clarke got out of the rover and wrapped her arms around her. Abby hesitated, before returning the hug and stroking her messy blonde hair.

“Thanks, mom,” she mumbled into her hair. She pulled away and gave her a small tired smile.

Abby’s eyes went down to the wounds she had caused while she was under A.L.I.E’s control.

“Mom…” Abby looked back up at her daughter. “It wasn’t you, ok? I know that. I don’t blame you,” Clarke told her.

Abby gave her a small nod, holding back the tears in her eyes. Now wasn’t the time for that. She had patients that needed her.

Clarke gave her arm a squeeze before she left to get some much needed rest.

Abby asked one of the grounders to help Jackson (who gave her a quick sad look full of guilt) take Roan, while she decided she would walk with Indra to medical.

She turned around to see Marcus with Bellamy, who also required some medical attention. Bellamy gave her a nod, not needing to be asked, and left her with Marcus, to walk with the others to medical.

“We need to change those bandages,” she told him, eyeing his wrists.

“I’m fine for now. You have a lot of patients as it is,” Marcus said.

“Marcus…” she started, her voice croaking.

“You can check later,” he whispered, reaching out to move a strand of hair from her face.

“Fine… If the pain gets too much, though, just-”

“I’ll be ok. At least I know I’m me again, with the pain,” he gave her a small smile.

Marcus took a hold of her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Abby squeezed his in return, then he let go.

“I’ll see you later,” Abby told him.

“You will,” he said, giving her a half smile.

She stared at him for a few seconds longer, before turning back round to walk off to medical with Indra, who was awkwardly standing there.

 

 Abby stayed in medical for a couple of hours. Removing bullets, stitching people up and giving people medication for the pain. All of her patients were now resting. Roan was awake and making small talk with Clarke. Miller sat on the smallest space of Bryan’s bed, cracking jokes and holding his hand, while Indra was staring at a wall in silence, stitched up and wearing a new sling for her injured shoulder. Bellamy had left, his injuries clean, and he had medication for the pain. He was told to take it easy with swallowing, as his neck was still sore.

Monty and Jasper had also been brought to medical for their injuries and sat in beds next to each other.

Free from her doctor duties, Abby checked in on Clarke before heading out to find Marcus. Clarke told her that she felt better and that her mom should take a break. Abby had smiled at her and pushed some hair from out of her face.

She tried talking with Jackson before she left, but he still couldn’t look at her. She reminded herself to talk to him later about the situation they had been in and merely placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before she left.

Abby walked round, making her way through the groups of people that were already hard at work in camp, before finally arriving at her destination. Marcus Kane’s bedroom. She held onto her medic bag as she knocked three times on the metal door.

She took a deep breath as the door opened.

“Abby,” Marcus said, his voice hoarse, as his eyes laid on her. He moved out of the doorway to the side, silently inviting her into his room.

Abby entered, eyes wandering as she took the place in. She hadn’t been in his room before. Of course she hadn’t. It was his private place. She spotted paintings decorating the walls, a desk with a few books, also, sitting next them, a small necklace that Abby recognized as Vera Kane’s and then his small, yet comfy looking bed, with his leather jacket lying on there, like it had been thrown. He’d made the room his own. It was welcoming.

“How’s Clarke doing?,” his voice interrupted her thoughts and attention on his room, making her turn back to face him.

“She’s doing better. Still tired, but better. She’s getting some much needed sleep.”

“That’s good. She deserves it,” he said, giving her a small smile. “And...how’s…,” he paused, not being able to finish what he was about to say.

Abby looked at him softly, knowing where he was going. “Bellamy’s going to be ok. He’ll heal. He just needs some sleep as well,” she told him. Marcus couldn’t look at her. He just nodded, looking down, muttering “That’s good.”

“Marcus...you know you can talk to me, right?”

Marcus suddenly walked past her, over to the bed and sat down. He stared at the ground for a couple of seconds, before putting his face in his hands.

Abby noticed him shaking a little and made her way over to his side. “Hey, hey, Marcus, it’s ok. He’s going to be ok.” She placed a hand on his knee. 

“I hurt him, Abby. Indra too. A few seconds longer and I would have-”

“Hey...stop that,” Abby whispered. She removed her hand off his knee and went to remove his own from his face. “Look at me, Marcus.”

He slowly lifted his head up, his eyes hesitantly meeting hers. There were tears trailing down his cheeks. Abby slowly placed her hands on his face, her thumbs caressing his cheeks, wiping the tears away.

“You didn’t hurt Bellamy. That was Alie. She used us. She made us do terrible things, Marcus. That wasn’t you doing all that.” Her mind went to what she did to Clarke, a rope and when she just watched as Marcus was nailed to the cross. She shuddered at all these reminders.

“I have always hurt people, Abby. I thought I was saving us, but I just caused more pain. I let our people end up under bad leadership. I am the reason many of our people didn’t make it down to see earth. I could-I couldn’t even save my own mother-”

“Hey, stop that. Come here,” Abby said, quietly, taking her hands off of his face and opening them so she could embrace him.

Marcus looked at her, before letting himself fall into Abby’s arms. Like he had done hours ago, he hid his face into her shoulder, as her gentle hands caressed his hair.

“We made certain choices on the ark. The culling isn’t all on you. Even on the ground, we have had to make certain choices. Some good. Some bad. And those choices, we know we don’t want to make, but we do them for survival and to keep those we love alive.”

Abby’s thoughts went back to Polis. To the moment she killed someone who was under the influence of Alie, who would of killed Clarke. She took a deep breath and pushed it aside for now.

“As for Pike, he made his own choices. So did our people. You did everything you could under his nose, to take him down. And you can’t blame yourself for your mother. That was Dianna. I think your mother would be proud of you, Marcus.”

He leaned off of her shoulder and looked at her.

“She would be so proud to see you looking out for our people on earth. To see who you’ve become on the ground. I’m proud of you, too.”

She looked him in the eye as she told him this, while her hands stroked his back. Marcus was looking at her with adoration. A few tears were trailing down his face. His sobs had stopped.

“You know what I don’t regret? I don’t regret taking that chip. I wasn’t going to let him kill you,” he said, quietly.

“Well I’m right here, and so are you,” she said, giving him a small warm smile.

Marcus nodded. His hands were resting on her back. She could feel his fingers drawing patterns.

His touch is gentle on her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt. His hands made their way up her back, passing her neck, until they were tangling in her hair, his touch still gentle. He leaned in slowly, hesitating for just a second, before placing a lingering soft kiss on her head. Abby’s eyes closed and she let out a quiet sigh. He’d not done that before. It’s such a sweet gesture.

He looked at her with tired and beautiful brown eyes, a small smile appearing for just a second on his face.

Suddenly, he moved away from her and laid down on top of his bed carefully. Abby, looked at him, wondering if she could join him or not. It was completely innocent, after all. They weren’t rushing into anything. It was just getting a bit of rest. She was tired, now that she thought about it. Her muscles and joints ached. Her face and neck stung from the recent injuries and her body was screaming for rest. She took a deep breath and joined Marcus on his bed, sighing as she let her body relax.

His back was facing her. His shoulders moved while he breathed deeply.

“What if god doesn’t forgive me?” he said, quietly, taking her off guard.

He turned around to face her and then she noticed a tear falling down his face. Her heart broke at the state he was in. He had the same look back when he had visited her in medical.

Abby closed the gap by moving in closer and reached out to hold his face between his hands. “You only need to forgive yourself, Marcus,” she told him. Her hands stroked his beard out of habit, her way of comforting him. It seemed to work, along with her words, as he took a deep breath and his tears had stopped.

“I think we deserve some rest,” he said, giving her a smile.

Abby gave him one in return and nodded. He turned back around so that his back was facing her again. Abby was closer this time. She stared at his back for a couple of seconds, before wrapping her arms around him. He responded by taking a hold of one of her hands. This caused Abby to bravely snuggle closer to his back a bit more. She felt his hand give hers a light squeeze, letting her know this was ok.

They both fell asleep with the comfort of each other near and safe.


End file.
